


Never Your Job

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'In Pursuit Of The Proper Sinner'.  Tommy tries to explain to Barbara.  Inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Never Your Job

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I wish I could tell her how hard I fought for her and how much I want this to be okay.

She did what she did to save Hadiyyah and I, something that I will never be able to repay her for, no matter how long I live.

And now she’s paying the price.

Damn Barlow and her wounded pride. Damn Webberley and his supercilious attitude.

“Barbara… this wasn’t how… I didn’t want… I wish it… I’m sorry…”

She raised her hand to silence me, sadness clouding her face. “It’s all right Sir, saving me was never your job anyway.”


End file.
